A change might be good,no?
by Diamond snow
Summary: It's a gym leader seminar in Sinnoh, which will cause an amount of events to happen. RoarkxGardenia, VolknerxCandice and WakexFantina. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED! AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival!

A change might be good, no?

One of my first Pokemon stories. I've seen many people who're fans of different Sinnoh couples, but nobody has written about them...yet! RoarkxGardenia, VolknerxCandice and WakexFantina (Roarks father is married in this story).

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival to the gym leader seminar!

"Roark! Get up from the bed!" yelled a female voice while a pair of arms shaked the young mans body. He was staying at his parents house this week since the apartment building he lived in was invaded by some pesky bug pokemon. "Hnnn...not yet" mumbled the young male that laid in his bed, despite that the clock was 01.25 PM. Chestnut brown hair was in a huge mess as per usual while his auburn eyes were droopy. The reason? The young man had to chase a lot of rock pokemon out of the mines because they caused a havoc. "C'mon Roark! We have to get in time for the gym leader seminar!" yelled his father.

The said guy sat up a little and saw some blurry shapes in front of him. His hand put a pair of glasses on his face; everything became clear again. His father Byron stood right beside the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Where is the seminar again?" asked the rock pokemon trainer.

"It's going to be in the same place as the gym leaders headquarters. They are arranging this after all" informed the male while he packed down something that looked like a shirt. "Bring some decent clothes with you too. The seminar will last for a week or so. Don't forget to bring a button up shirt plus your slacks " said the brunett before he headed out.

Roark rubbed his eyes before he read through the things that he had to bring with him. 'Lemme see...toothbrush...toothpaste...sweaters...trunks...pyjamas...bathing trunks! Guess I just have to pack down my nicest shirt and slacks for the last night' thought the boy. He packed down everything in a bag before he dressed himself in a light gray hoodie plus blue jeans.

"Ready to go son?" asked his father, who was in a moss green sweater paired with dark blue jeans. The rock pokemon user nodded before both of them headed towards Eternia on their bikes.

"The nice female gym leader there will join us. What was here name again?" inquired the man. "Uhm...I think it was Gardenia" replied the bespetacled male. After 20 minutes of biking, they had reached the city. Since it was mid-October now, the leaves were in orange, yellow and red, and it looked quite nice in this time of the year. "Heey! Byron! Roark!" yelled a ginger girl that weared a green jacket with a black sweater underneath. Her legs were clad in a pair of jeans that were neither too baggy or too tight.

"Gardenia! Nice to see you again!" greeted the oldest of them with a smile on his face. His son looked a little away, even if he wanted to greet her too. Every time the 21-year old was near the girl, his heart started to beat a lot faster and his cheeks turned pink. "H..hi" stuttered the male after a second or two. "We should get going now. Crusher Wake, Maylene and Fantina will meet us in Sunnyshore. Candice is already there, since she started this morning" informed the 'steel man' before he got up on his bike, followed by his son and the female.

* * *

After a little less than an hour, they had to bike trough a forest. A Pachirisu suddenly jumped in the middle of the road, right in front of Gardenia. "AAAAH!" said the 20-year old before she managed to stop the bike. Unfortunately, she felt off in the process. The pokemon got scared and jumped into the forest again.

"Hey, Gardenia. Are you all right?" asked the brunett and biked over to the redhead. "I think this one needs a band-aid" smiled the girl before she extended her hand; there was a gash on it. Byron came over. "Uhm...here is a band-aid" said the adult after he had searched trough his pockets. He gave it to his son, and being the gentleman he was, he put it on her hand after he had cleaned the gash. The boy from Oreburgh avoided eye contact for any cost since he knew that his cheeks would probably burn up if he did.

He helped her up. "Thanks Roark" said the young woman before she jumped on her bike again. "No problem" replied the young man. 'Am I wrong, or did my son just blush?' thought the man that used to reside in Canalave. A grin was visible on his face.

The trio arrived Sunnyshore 20 minutes later. "But is not that Roark and Byron! And this pretty young woman must be Gardenia" said Crusher Wake, who was accompanied by Maylene and Fantina. 'But where are Candice and Volkner?' thought Roark. He got that answer quite quick.

"GARDENIA!" squealed a voice. Before he knew it, the plant-lover was hugged from behind by the ice girl.

"Nice to see you again Roark" said a rather deep voice behind him. The rock-user turned, only to see the electric pokemon user. "Volkner. It has been a long time" said the brunett and gave the blond a hug that only boys used ((AN: They slap eachother on the back with one hand...I got that hug by a friend of mine :P )).

"Guess we are ready to go" stated the 'soulful dancer'. She was currently dressed in a long, violet skirt and a black sweater. "Yeah. The boat has arrived now, I suppose" said Volkner as he looked on his wristwatch.

All of them gathered their things. "Maybe I should carry your luggage too Fantina" offered the Pastoria gym leader. He had already carried the other girls luggage at the boat. "Thank you" said the one from Hearthome and gave him her suitcase. It was a bit heavy for her, but not too heavy for him.

When they arrived to the quay, they saw the boat. It wasn't big; it had 8 seats to sit in, and the captain sat in the floor above. "Oh no..." sighed the Snowpoint gym leader. She got seasick quite easy, not to mention that the toilet was placed in the back. Suddenly, someone bumped into her from behind. The female spinned and saw the Sunnyshore gym leader. "Maybe you should sit in front with me Candice" said the male. "Uuuhm...why do you always sit in the front when we are on boats and such?" asked the raven-haired girl. She had been on bus and boat trips with the other gym leaders before and the male usually sat in the front. The 20-year old bent down a little. "Because I suffer from motion sickness" replied the male before he straightened himself and went to the front together with the female.

Wake and Byron sat in the back, since none of them suffered from motion sickness. Fantima and Roark sat mid-back while Gardenia and Maylene in the mid-front. "We will be in the harbor of the Sinnoh Pokemon league in 45 minutes" said the captain before the boat started to move. "Oi! This boat goes fast!" said the Veilstone gym leader with a surprised look at her face. "You're not used to ride a boat, hm?" said the ginger-haired girl. The younger female shook her head. "Just sitt still and enjoy the view" said the girl before she turned her head to the window.

Some Wingulls and Pelippers soared above the boat while some Magikarps and Tentacools swum around in the sea. "Oh look! It's a Milotic!" exclaimed Maylene. It was a magnificent sight; a Milotic suddenly emerged from the water and stretched itself towards the blue sky above. "Whoaaa..." said all of the passengers. Roark felt his glasses slide down his nose. He pushed them back, a Milotic was really rare pokemon to see in the wild.

After a little less than a half hour with chatting, they had reached their destination. "Ah, finally some land!" exclaimed Byron and stretched himself. Then, the leader of the Sinnohs Elite Four came down the stairs. "Welcome to the seminar. I'm sure you already know my name, so I don't need to introduce myself. Please follow me" said Cynthia. Everyone followed her towards the Pokemon League building after the luggage had been removed from the boat.

* * *

They went into the hall. It was quite big; it had wooden floors while the walls were painted in light mocca. "We will have dinner first. Please come with me" informed the Pokemon master and went towards the stairs in the end of the room. A big table was placed in a dinner hall that was painted in a peach shade, and the wood floor was darker here than the one at the first floor. Pizza and Coke was on the menu for those under 25, while the elder ones ate chicken and some salad. "OH! Pepperoni!" yelled the youngest of them and grabbed 2 slices of pepperoni pizza. The girls took some slices with margarita pizza while the rest of the guys grabbed some pizzaslices with ham and pineapple. "This is good" smiled Gardenia. Candice and Maylene nodded in agreement, while Roark and Volkner drunk some Coke. The dark pokemon trainer then entered the room with a list, and cleared her throat.

"You will sleep in the guestrooms that are at the ground floor. There will be 2 persons per room. Room 1: Maylene & Fantina. Room 2: Candice & Gardenia. Room 3: Volkner & Roark. Room 4: Crusher Wake & Byron" readed the female. She handed out the keys right afterwards before everyone went to their rooms.

Candice and Gardenia went into their room. "I wonder how it looks like" wondered the raven-haired girl. She opened the door, and gasped. It was painted in a cornflower blue shade, and had the same wood floor as the entrance hall. Two nicely sized beds were on each side of the room, and it was a window between them. A dresser made out of dark wood was placed right behind the door. To cap it all, they also had their own bathroom with a medium sized bathtub.

"Wow, this is SOOO nice!" squealed the ginger haired girl. The two girls unpacked their stuff and the Snowpoint gym leader went in the shower since she had not showered for two days. The other female however took a small nap after she had brushed her teeth, since the clock already had reached 10.30 PM. After a half hour, two males stuck their heads in. Both of them were clad in T-shirts and pyjamas trousers.

The brunett tip-toed towards the sleeping girl, before he looked a little at her. She was dressed in a pyjama that was green with small pink cherry blossom petals scattered all over. 'She looks so peaceful...and cute' thought the boy. He blushed a little when he realized what he'd thought. Then, he shook her gently. "Wake up" whispered the rock pokemon user. "Hnnn?" said the tired girl. "Where's Candice?" inquired the blond. "In the bathroom" replied Gardenia. Then, Candice went out of the bathroom, clad in her blue pj's that was decorated with white snow crystals. She ran a comb through her hair while she looked at her visitors.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" asked the raven-haired girl. "We just wanted to say good night" said Volkner while his blue eyes looked at the girl with wet hair. "Can someone please try to plait my hair for me? I can not reach my back properly" groaned the female. "Sorry...I'm too tired" yawned the other female. Roark shook his head as well. Suprisingly, the electric pokemon user went behind the small girl and started to plait her black hair. "What? I have a little sister" informed the male while his fingers moved in and out of the girls hair.

"Thank you!" squealed the hazel-eyed girl and gave her helper a huge smile. The Sunnyshore males pale face turned into a slight pink shade, and smiled back. "Uhm...you're welcome Candice" said the young man. "Good night Gardenia" smiled Roark. "Yeah. Good night" smiled Gardenia and gave him a small hug. The brunett went a little pink as well and left the room with his friend.

Both of the boys went back to their rooms. "Geez, what's with girls and hugging nowadays?" said Volkner. "I dunno. But I liked it" admitted the shy Oreburgh male. The blond raised his eyebrows. "Me too actually...her skin was really soft" said the young man. The brunett shooked his head while he smiled a small smile. "Well, good night Volkner" said the mineworker before he took off his glasses and laid down in his bed. "Good night Roark" yawned the boy and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2: A crushing idea!

Chapter 2: A crushing idea!

The day after arrival was nothing special. It was just a briefing about the new rules and such. Byron, who had been a gym leader for the longest time, gave them a strategy lesson. Everybody went to the onsen after dinner since none of them had something like that near their hometowns. All of them had really fun, since most of the gym leaders were busy in their gym every day. The second day was a special exercise class with Maylene. They had to theme up boy-boy girl-girl, but it was a lesson to remember. Especially when Wake had nearly squashed his training mate Byron, who struggled for his life to get out of his grasp.

The next day was a special lesson with Wake. Everybody were adviced to get to bed early by Maylene. All of them followed the advice since they were all exhausted. Even Wake was tired despite that he trained 3-4 times a week.

Roark was the first one to wake up on the third day. Everything was a blur. Volkners bed was already empty, so he assumed he was up. The male was suddenly tackled by a blur of ginger. Another blur of black and light blue leaned up against the wall. "Good morning!" squealed a girly voice. The Oreburgh boy looked a little closer. It looked like a girl with ginger hair and amber eyes. "Ga..Gardenia?" stuttered the boy. "Mhm! Just wanted to say good morning!" informed the grass trainer. The rock trainer turned 10 shades of pink. He did not had anything against the skin conctact...her skin was really soft, and she smelt very good.

'Mmm...smells like jasmine and roses' thought the male. "Uhm...can you please give me my glasses Gardenia? I can not see you..." muttered Roark. The said girl let him go. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft fingers on the sides of his face. The blur transformed into Gardenia while the black and light blue blur in the back ground turned out to be Candice.

The brown-eyed boy noticed that the skin of the closest girl was light pink. "Why are you blushing?" asked the male. "You looked so nice without the glasses. You got very pretty eyes you know" said the female. The rock trainer looked down; his face so red that a stop sign would have been put to shame.

Suddenly, Volkner walked out of the bathroom. He did not wear his shirt since he had not brought it with him into the bathroom. "Roark, did you remember where I laid the shirt?" inquired the boy. The male shooked his head. Same did the gingerhead. When he turned to the Snowpoint gym leader, her face turned ruby red.

"Ehm...I think it's here...It laid on the chair next to the desk" mumbled the girl before she gave the Sunnyshore boy his sweater. "Thanks" he said and put it on. "Why are you so red in the face? Do you have a fever?" asked the male and touched her forehead. The ice pokemon trainer did not turned any cooler. "Uhm...me and Gardenia have to leave now, we promised to help Maylene with something. C'mon!" said the female. She dragged Gardenia with her and left the room seconds later.

The boys was left, quite confused. "Why do they act so strange?" wondered Volkner. "We should ask for advice...preferably another man" said Roark. "Your father maybe?" replied the boy with a raised eyebrow. "No way! I think we should ask...".

* * *

Both of the males were now face to face with the famous Pastoria man. "What did you two wanted to talk about?" inquired the happy man. "Uhm...Gardenia and Candice has been acting weird lately" said the Sunnyshore gym leader. "What do you mean by 'weird' Volkner?" asked the adult.

"This morning, Gardenia hugged me and put my glasses on for me. AND she commented how pretty my eyes looked. I know we are friends, but still..." informed the Oreburgh boy. "Candice blushed scarlet red when she saw me this morning, and told me on the arrival day that she was seasick. We are friends too, but I think it's a bit weird" said the boy.

Then, Wake laughed. "Oh my boys, don't you see it!" said the male. The younger ones looked at him in confusion.

"Roark...has Gardenia seen you without your glasses anytime you can remember?" asked the water pokemon user. He knew that both Roark and Gardenia had known eachother for a long time. The asked boy shook his head a no. "Volkner, were you in pyjamas? A nice T-shirt? Or in something you usually do not wear?" inquired the Pastoria gym leader. "Ehm...I was shirtless, but I was wearing my trousers" said the asked blond with a slight defensive tone in his voice.

"Well, then it's obvious! Both of the girls liked what they saw! Gardenia have never seen how your eyes look without those glasses Roark. Candice have obviously not seen you without your shirt Volkner. But I have, and I think both of you should be proud" grinned the male. "But what should we do? I mean...I have actually...liked Gardenia for a while" admitted Roark. His face was so red now that he was officially qualified as a traffic light.

"You have? How about you Volkner? Do you think the same about Candice?" asked the bald man. Volkners face turned into the same red shade as his friend and nodded. "Well...what you guys have to do then, is just to be yourselves. And second, if the girls turn shy, red or something like that, be nice with them" stated the adult.

Both of the boys exchanged glances. "I think both of you should get to your rooms and change to swimming trunks. Todays lesson is going to be in water. Roark, you better get your contacts on...and your goggles" smiled the swimmer.

Neither of the boys were good swimmers. The blond was OK enough, while the brunett was a little worse. He had never felt comfortable in water since it was so deep and unpredictable. The boy had never been scared about it, but still...

* * *

Both of the boys changed into swimming trunks in the locker room. It was a shower room with a sauna, toilets and a door that lead out to the pool. Volkners trunks were light blue while Roarks were brown. They went to the swimming pool right afterwards. The pool was on the same size as the one Wake had in his gym without the platforms where the trainers stood on.

When they got there, they saw Gardenia, Candice and Maylene in the water. The pinkett weared a blue swimsuit, the gingerhead had a light green one with small red roses on her chest while the raven-haired girl was wearing a light blue one with small snowmen on her chest.

"Hi guys! Get in the water!" said the youngest female with a smile on her face. Both of the boys went into the water. It reached them to somewhere between their stomach and chest. "Hi guys!" smiled the oldest girls and swum towards them before they stood up. They did it with ease since both of them were comfortable in water. Maylene only got trouble when she was quite exhausted. Candice face went pink again and she looked down in the water. "Hey, you look really nice in that bathing suit Candice...it suits you" said the blond, the advice from the older man replaying in his mind. "Thank you!" smiled the girl. Her smile was warm enough to melt ice as well as the electric pokemon trainers guard.

Gardenia however, looked at the brunett with interest. "Is it something wrong?" he asked. "No, no..." said the female and looked down. 'I can not tell him that his eyes looks even prettier than this morning...and who would have guessed he had a so nice body! But all that mine work is quite good exercise I suppose' thought the gingerhead, her cheeks growing warm.

The boy went a little closer. "Uhm...I do not want to sound like a perv or something...but that bathing suit looks good on you" told Roark. "Thanks" said the girl with a small smile. 'He is quite nice with me too. Oh man, why am I so shy!' thought Gardenia. "OK LADIES AND GANGSTERS! GET INTO THE POOL!" roared Wakes voice. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, and was followed by Byron and Fantina. The Canalave man had gray swimming trunks while the Hearthome woman was wearing a lilac swimming suit. All of them went into the pool, ready for todays lesson.

"OK, let's start to swim...250 meters in the pool as a warm up" informed the male before he dived into the pool and swum like he had done that since he was borned. Byron and Fantina went after him, followed by Gardenia, Candice, Maylene, Volkner and Roark.

The leaders were paired up after they had finished the warm up. "OK. Does everyone know how to float in water on their back? Raise your hand if you do not" announced Wake. Both Volkner and Roark raised their hands with an embarrassed expression on their faces. "Fine...Volkner, pair up with Candice and Roark with Gardenia" said the adult. Both of the boys swum towards the girls while they saw Maylene and Fantina float in the water like logs.

The blond looked a little scared. "Float on water is really easy. Just lay back and imagine that you are on a cloud" smiled the black-haired girl. She laid back while her braid float in the water. "OK..." muttered the male before he let himself float on the water. It was suprisingly easy, it felt like the water could bear him.

"Remember to breathe Volkner...loose up a bit, or else you are going to sink" said the female while she tilted her head a little towards him. "OK then..." replied Volkner and breathed in and out in a calm manner. "That is better!" said the Snowpoint gym leader. "Your hair is tickling my shoulder" muttered the electric pokemon user. "I'm sorry" said the girl. "Nah...I'm fine with it" replied the boy.

"OK...how am I going to do this? Won't I sink or something?" asked the brunett, who seemed a little unease. "No no. Your body is 70 percent water. You will float without any problems" informed the ginger-haired girl and showed him. She flated out and floated on the water while her hair made a halo around her head. The boy looked down as he tried to ignore the warm feeling in his cheeks. "OK...to make it a little easier, try to arch your back a little" said the female and demonstrated. The fighting pokemon gym leader suddenly bumped into her and made her sink. The Oreburgh boy laid his palm on her back before he elevated her back to the surface. She was much lighter than expected. "Are you all right?" inquired the male. "Uhm...yeah. Thanks for saving me" said Gardenia.

* * *

After the lesson was over, everyone went to the sauna located in their locker rooms. "Oh Kami, I haven't had such fun since the last battle I had" grinned Wake. "Yeah, but that was probably because you were with Fantina" replied the brunett. The male laughed in an awkward manner while the other adult grinned. He knew he was right. "Yeah, the lesson was very good. Thanks Wake" said Roark; his brown hair now plastered to his forehead. Volkner nodded in agreement. His blond hair was pretty much dry already. But thanks to the warmth, it spiked in all directions. All he needed was the Hokage outfit and he could have stepped in as the 4th Hokage with ease ((AN: Is it only me who thinks Volkner is almost a look-alike of the 4th Hokage?)).

"Well...who're you going with on the dance?" inquired the 'steel man' while he at all of them, but particularly at his son. "Probably with Fantina. All of the other girls are too young for me" smiled the Pastoria gym leader. "Yeah, it's fine for me. I promised Maylenes parents to watch over her, so I'm probably going to go with her as a parent or something" informed the male.

"I think I will go with Candice" said the blond in a low voice. Wake smiled. "And it looks like I'm going with Gardenia" muttered the bespectacled boy, a small smile evident on his face. He was happy that his face was already red from the heat.

In the girls sauna, the females chattered with each other. All of them had brushed their hair and just enjoyed their time together. "Who are you girls going with at the ball in three days?" asked Fantima while she looked at the girls. "Dunno. There are nobody here at my age, but probably Byron since he promised my parents to watch over me" said Maylene since she knew how faithful he was. "Probably Volkner...but that guy needs to warm up a bit" replied Candice. "Look who's talking" sniggered Gardenia, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I think I will go with Wake" stated the adult and dried her face with her towel. Since she was an adult, she was not embarrassed of such. Both of them had been good friends for a very long time too. "Who will you be going with onee-san?" inquired the young pinkette while she hugged the gingerhead from behind. "Probably Roark" said the girl before they all went out of the sauna.


	3. Chapter 3: The test

Chapter 3: The test!

After the swimming lesson, the boys went back to their rooms. "Not weird that Wake has such muscles...I'm exhausted..." muttered Roark. "Me too. But I'm older than you, so that's not so weird" said Volkner with a small grin and unlocked the door to their room. He was in fact only eight months older than his friend was. A letter laid on their beds. "Wonder who that can be from?" said the youngest male and picked up the letter. It was a black envelope that had a faint smell of a very good woman perfume.

"Tomorrow is a theory test. The books are on your desks. If you do not pass the test, you have to close down your gym for three months. Cynthia" read the older male. "Shoot! I'm not good in theory at all!" exclaimed the electric pokemon trainer. "Hey, take it easy. It will go much faster if we study together" smiled the rock pokemon trainer. He was actually quite good in theory, but he did not like to brag. The young man looked up in the book to find the info that was needed to make his own questions.

"OK Volkner. Which of these states makes your pokemon attack status become weaker? A: Poisoned. B: Paralysis. C: Confused or D: Burned?" asked the boy. "It can not be paralysis, I know that one for sure. Confused does not sound either...I guess it's D" said the other boy. "That is correct" smiled the bespectacled male. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Roark opened. A petite young woman at his age with somewhat spiky, light brown hair that reached her shoulders stood in front of him. She had ice blue eyes, pale skin and was dressed in a light blue hoodie, jeans and a black T-shirt. An Alakazam stood next to her. "I'm Cynthias helper Mavis. She tolded me to give you this one" said the brunette before she teleported with the Psychic pokemon. The male scanned the paper.

* * *

'These questions are similar to those you will get on the test. The answer must be correct on at least 5 of 10, or else you will fail.

1. Which of these states will make your pokemon attack status become weaker?

A: Poisoned.

B: Paralysis.

C: Confused.

D: Burned.

2. What is the nickname of the pokemon Jirachi?

A: Dream-maker.

B: Soulsaver.

C: Wishmaker.

D: Mindreader.

3. Which attack does not lower the status of your pokemon?

A: Growl.

B: Roar.

C: Screech.

D: Featherdance.

4. Who of these pokemon can only evolve once?

A: Tentacool.

B: Chikorita.

C: Ralts.

D: Starly.

5. What pokemon can be found in all regions?

A: Meowth.

B: Tailow.

C: Miltank.

D: Geodude.

6. What pokemon is not intelligent enough to understand human speech (except commands)?

A: Latios.

B: Dragonite.

C: Mankey.

D: Alakazam.

7. What pokemon type has the most speed?

A: Flying.

B: Electric.

C: Grass.

D: Psychic.

8. What move will not work against a ghost type?

A: Pay day.

B: Crunch.

C: Flamethrower.

D: Earthquake.

9. What person is the head of the Elite Four in Johto?

A: Karen.

B: Koga.

C: Bruno.

D: Lance.

10. What pokemon can not feel other peoples emotions?

A: Ralts.

B: Shuppet.

C: Medicham.

D: Togepi.

(AN: The answers are 1D, 2C, 3B, 4A, 5D, 6C, 7B, 8A, 9D and 10C).

* * *

"These are quite difficult..." sighed the blond. The auburn-haired boy nodded in agreement, he barely knew the answer on 6 of them. Suddenly, it knocked on the door again. The oldest of the two opened and saw Gardenia, Maylene and Candice stand outside. "Can we study together?" asked the pinkette.

"Turns out that only those who'd been a gym leader for less than 5 years have to take this test. It's not fair!" announced the gingerhead. The Oreburgh boy knew his father had started as a gym leader for 15 years ago. Fantima had been a gym leader for about 12 years while Wake had becomed a gym leader 6-7 months after the ghost pokemon trainer.

"OK. Why do not we ask eachother in pairs? I can team up with Gardenia and Maylene while you two pair up with each other" suggested the ice pokemon trainer. The others nodded in agreement and started to question eachother.

"How many did you guys got right?" asked the electric pokemon user after an hour. "I got...5 of 10" muttered Maylene. "We got 7 of 10" replied the oldest girls. "I got...7 of 10" said the boy. "And I got...9 of 10" said the brunett shyly. The others raised their eyebrows; they did not know that he knew so much about pokemon.

"OK then. Let's ask each other some questions from the book" suggested the Eternia girl. The others nodded in agreement,and everyone made 2 questions each. About an hour later, they were all finished.

"OK! How did it went this time? I got 8 of 10" said Volkner. "I got 6 of 10" smiled the Veilstone girl. "We got...8 of 10" said the female gym leaders. "I got...10 of 10" said Roark. Gardenia sent him a flirtatious look before the girls left the room. "I'll occupy the bathroom for a moment" said the blond.

The youngest male was thinking on his recent feelings about the grass trainer. 'OK...I have known Gardenia since we were about 17, and now we are 21. And every time she is near me, my heart goes faster and I feel a really strong urge to hug her or kiss her. That urge has just grown stronger. Maybe I should ask dad about this' thought the brunett and headed for his fathers room.

* * *

Byron was pulled a comb trough his chestnut brown hair. He had just taken a shower and had changed into a clean set of clothes. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Come in" said the steel pokemon trainer. The door opened and revealed his own son. "Roark? What are you doing here?" asked the male, suprised. "Dad...I need your advice" confessed the bespectacled boy. "OK. Just sit down at the bed" replied the Canalave man as made a small gesture towards his bed.

The rock pokemon user sat down. "Dad...how did you meet mum?" asked the Oreburgh boy. "Well, let's see...I knew your mother since we were 18 or something, since both of us were assistants in a pokemon lab. When I was 21, I realized that I had developed deeper feelings for her" said Byron. His face had turned a little pink. "How did you know?" said his son and raised his eyebrows. "Well...every time I was near her, I wanted to hold her hand or kiss her. I panicked a little, since I realized that this urge had grown stronger for each year. About a year later, I saw my chance. She had a really bad day at work: she had overslept, her hair was a mess and she had that...girl thing. Then, I took my chance and kissed her. And 4 years later...".

The man made a gesture towards his son (AN: For those who don't get it, Roark was borned 4 years later).

"Well dad...it is just that I have the exact feeling towards another girl. I have known her for a bit more than 4 years now. The past year, the urge of kissing her has just increased. What's going on?" asked Roark, who felt a bit scared over these new emotions. His father shook his head. "Nothing to worry about son. The urge has just turned stronger because you are becoming a man. But who's the lucky girl?" inquired the adult. "Ga...Gardenia" stuttered the male before his cheeks turned shock pink. "She is a very sweet girl. It is not weird you felt in love with her at all" smiled the steel man.

"But what should I do? Every time I try to speak with her, it feels like my tongue has becomed paralyzed" said the mine worker in mild desperation. "Well...has she tried to flirt with you in some way?" asked the male. "Uhm...she's hugged me, and she winked to me earlier this day" said the boy. His father grinned. "He he, I think your feelings are returned. It's a dance in two days, so I guess you should ask her to be your date" replied the brunett. "Thanks dad" said the other brunett and went out. 'It feels like it was yesterday he was a small boy...now, he's an young adult' thought the man with a grin

* * *

Next day was the test day. Everyone was nervous and it showed in their own ways. Gardenia's eyes shifted every second, Volkner fingered with the buttons on his jacket, Maylene was constantly fidgeting her fingers, Candice bit her lip while Roark cleaned his glasses.

Mavis then appeared with Alakazam. "Since this is an oral test, I'll lead you in the room one by one. Alakazam will pick one of you. Go ahead Alakazam" said the female. The psychic pokemons eyes glowed light blue before Maylene was pulled towards the examinator. "OK Maylene. Please come with me. Do not be nervous" said the brunette and let her in the room.

The others were just as anxious. "I'm afraid...what if I can't answer correctly?" mumbled the ginger haired girl. "You'll make it. You got a really good score when we had the mock test, remember?" replied the brunett and gave her a small smile. She smiled before her eyes closed.

The black-haired girl was a bit calmer than her friend. She was an ice pokemon trainer after all, was not she? The blond was quite calm on the outside but he was like jelly on the inside. Then, the pinkette came out of the room with Mavis. "I passed! 6 of 10!" said the girl with a smile. "OK Alakazam...who will be the next?" said the older girl. Alakazams eyes glowed blue again. This time, it was Volkner who were pulled forwards. "OK Volkner. Come with me" said Mavis before she lead him in.

'I hope he will make it!' thought the Snowpoint gym leader while she crossed her fingers. The rock pokemon trainer was confident about his friend. The electric pokemon user had been a gym leader for a few months longer than him and he had solved quite many difficult tasks about the powerplant in Sunnyshore on his own.

Mavis and Volkner emerged a few minutes later. "I passed. 7 of 10" smiled the male. "Congratulations!" said Candice before she hugged him. He went pink but managed to smile back. "OK Alakazam. Next" said the champions assistant. The pokemons eyes glowed blue and the ice pokemon user was pulled towards her. The two girls went into the room. 'I hope she pass' thought the Sunnyshore gym leader. She was a few months younger than the others; Roark was borned in the end of September, Gardenia in mid-June, himself in the end of November and Candice in mid-December. Which made him a little more than a year older than her.

The Oreburgh gym leader bit his lip. He did well on written tests, but not so good at the oral ones. A few minutes later, the two girls came out again. "I passed! 7 of 10!" squealed the ice pokemon user before she hugged her female friends. "Alakazam...next one please" requested Mavis. Alakazams eyes glowed blue before the grass pokemon user was pulled forwards. The two girls went in the room. 'Good luck!' thought Roark with a smile on his face.

Volkner was happy that both he and Candice had passed. "Congratulations Candice" said the male with a smile before he gave her a small hug from behind. "Thanks" replied the said girl with a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

'I should wish I was a bit more confident...I could have told Gardenia how I felt if I was' thought the brunett. After two more minutes, the Eternia gym leader emerged. "7 of 10! I passed!" squealed the girl and hugged her black-haired friend. The other male could only smile. "Guess you're the only one left" smiled Mavis. The remaining gym leader walked into the room with her with a neutral look on his face.

After some minutes, Roark came out. "10 of 10. I passed too" smiled the boy. "That means...WE ALL PASSED!" yelled Maylene while she punched into the air. All of them started to congratulate eachother before they went back to their rooms.

* * *

"Aaah, it's been a really long day..." said the blond. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The brunett took off his glasses and changed into his PJ's since it was already evening. The door opened and there stood a ginger girl. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah" replied the male.

The female came in before she sat right beside the rock pokemon users torso. "Uhm...I just wanted to ask you something" said Gardenia while she fiddled with her fingers. "What is it?" inquired Roark with a curious tone in his voice. "I wondered...if you wanted...to got with me on the dance?" asked the girl. Her face was pink. "Sure" smiled the brunett. "Really? Oh thanks!" replied the Eternia female and smiled before she went out.

"Why do you have the same smile as the Chesire cat?" asked Volkner when he got out. "Gardenia asked me to be her date on the dance" said the male while he looked at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Do you think you can dance?

Chapter four: Do you think you can dance?

It was in the middle of the night and everyone were asleep. But if you looked closer at one of the young men, you could see that one had a small smile on his face. He had a really nice dream...one he did not wanted to be waked up from.

**Volkners dream.**

Volkner stood in a field that was white with snow. He weared a nice, white shirt and white slacks, but he did not freeze. Suddenly, he could feel a small breeze blow to the left of him. The male spinned and saw a raven haired girl stand there in a white dress that fit her well. She looked beautiful; she looked like an angel of some sort.

The electric pokemon user walked towards her. He was quite curious. The girl looked up on him with a smile on her face. Suddenly, he realized that the girl was Candice. "Candice?" asked the boy. "Mhm" replied the Snowpoint gym leader.

The blond felt an urge to kiss her bubbled up in him. He could not resist it and bent down to kiss her. Then...

**End of Volkners dream.**

"Wake up!" yelled a voice. To be more specific, Roarks voice. "Ugh. Did you HAVE to wake me up! I had such a nice dream..." groaned the male. The brunett put on his socks. "You better hurry a little. Fantina is having her dance lesson in 45 minutes" said the other male before he went out.

The Sunnyshore boy dressed himself in a light blue sweater and dark blue loose-fitting jeans. He then styled his hair a little. The male went out of the room, but he bumped into something small and soft. "Sorry" said Volkner as he looked down at a small, black head. It turned out to be Candice. But she had cut her hair; it used to reach her elbows, but now, it reached somewhere between her shoulders and her chest. It looked much better now.

"Nice haircut" said the blond. "Thanks..." smiled the female. 'I got my chance now!' thought the boy and looked down at her. "Erm, Candice...do you want to be my date on the dance tomorrow?" asked the electric pokemon user. Her hazel eyes lighted up. "Sure! I'd love to!" smiled the raven-haired girl before she gave him that sugar sweet smile. The boy was now more red than a Charmeleon with a serious sunburn.

* * *

After a rather quiet breakfast, they went to the dance room where Fantina waited for them. She was dressed in a simple, long-sleeved lavender dress that reached her knees. "Bonjour. We will have dance lessons today. Please pick your partners" said the woman as she placed herself next to Wake. Byron went over to Maylene while Volkner and Roark went over to Candice and Gardenia. "Great. Boys, place one hand on the girls waist and hold her hand with the other" instructed the dancer while she demonstrated it on her partner.

Volkners face went slightly pink when he placed his hand on his partners waist. 'Wow. Candice has really soft hands' thought the male when he placed his right hand in his partners right one.

During the next two hours, the oldest female demonstrated the steps of different types of dances. Byron and Maylene had small problems since the girl was noticably smaller. Luckily, the adult was not unfamiliar with dancing, so he did not suffered much. Gardenia stepped sometimes on Roarks feet; the other couple had similar problems as well.

The 'soulful dancer' looked at the two couples. She knew that they were young and shy about their feelings, so she tried to make them a bit more secure. The woman sat on a slow song on the music player. "Byron and Maylene, you two are excused" said Fantina. The two shrugged before they went back to their rooms.

The other couples gulped. "This is a slow dance. Boys, wrap your arms around the girls waist. Girls, wrap your arms around the boys neck" said the woman. She demonstrated it on Wake before she looked at the others.

"Uhm...are you fine with this Candice?" asked the Sunnyshore gym leader. The Snowpoint gym leader nodded. She felt two arms snake themselves around her waist. The young woman raised her arms, and laid them around the young mans neck. Then, she rested her head at her partners chest. "You're OK with this?" asked the female. The blond nodded, which made the Snowpoint gym leader smile.

Gardenia and Roark were a bit more shy. The female wrapped her hands slowly around the rock pokemon users neck. He took the hint and lowered his arms before he wrapped them around her waist.

The gingerhead placed her head on his chest and looked a little worried since she wondered how her partner would react. "Do not worry Gardenia; I'm fine with it" murmured the brunett in her ear. He did not mind it really; her body was soft in a way.

"OK, the lecture is over. All of you have done well, and you can do what you want the rest of the day" announced Fantina. All of them left the room, except Wake. "Erm, Fantina...do you want to go on the dance with me?" asked the man, his cheeks in a very faint shade of pink. "I would love to" said the woman before she went out of the room.

* * *

Next post on the program was dinner. "Spaghetti bolognese! YUM!" exclaimed Maylene with a grin. They went to the dining room and begun to eat. "This is reawwy good" said Candice between the munches. Gardenia nodded in agreement, while the two boys ate in silence.

After eating, the black-haired girl, the pinkette and the gingerhead went to the hot springs. They had only a towel around their torsos. Suprisingly, their dancing teacher was already in the water with a Misdreavus (AN: In this story, she owns one). "Oh hello girls. Say hello to Misdreavus" smiled Fantina. The ghost pokemon floated towards the girls with an odd smile on its face.

"What's he...or she doing?" asked the Eternia gym leader while she pointed on the pokemon "He wants to play I think" replied the woman. The ghost pokemon floated towards the Veilstone gym leader and started to nuzzle her neck. "Hi hi, it tickles!" giggled the girl. The Misdreavus flied over to the grass pokemon user and started to nuzzle her neck as well. "He's cute"said the girl while she patted the pokemons head.

"Well girls, how is it going with Volkner and Roark?" inquired Fantina, completely serene. Maylene on the other hand washed her hair at the sinks on the side. She became 12 in the end of May and did not bothered that much about boys.

"It goes well I suppose...but he is kinda shy" muttered Gardenia. "If he's shy, try to make him comfortable in your company. Make him feel calm" adviced the Hearthome gym leader. Being a user of pokemon that did not had a very physical body, she knew those things.

"It goes well with me too..." informed Candice. Both of the girls added some shampoo in their hair. Suddenly, the ghost pokemon started to rub their scalps with his head.

"You are good Misdreavus" said the gingerhead and let out a sigh in happiness. "Misdreavus" giggled the pokemon. The pokemon then floated over to the other girl and helped her to untangle her black hair. "You're such a charmer, aren't you?" inquired the girl.

"Misdreavus, come back here please" said Fantina. The small ghost obeyed as it returned to the pokeball.

* * *

In the other bath, Wake was bathing his Squirtle (AN: In this story, he owns one). Byron had just left since he was not able to stand the heat any longer. "Squirtle!" exclaimed the little turtle while she smiled. Volkner and Roark came out from the locker rooms with only a towel around their waists. "Hello guys! Sit down!" said the adult with a big smile. "Wooaaa!" yelped the brunett. Since he did not weared his glasses, he could not see as clearly as before. The boy now found himself on the edge of the pool, flailing his arms because of Squirtles mist attack.

"Gotcha!" said the swimmer before he grabbed him. "Thanks" muttered the rock pokemon user before he was put down into the water.

"Squirtleee..." said a voice behind him. The water pokemon scratched his head. It was quite sorry for what had happened. "It's OK" smiled the male before he petted the turtles head. Squirtle smile, and managed to jump up on the top of his head. Volkner chuckled while he washed his hair. "Ha ha! I think she likes you!" laughed the oldest male present. "Really now! I could not tell" replied the mine worker, sarcasm evident in his voice. Now, both of the males laughed. Then, the water pokemon had enough. It jumped off the young man before it positioned itself in front of the wall that separated the boys and the girls side.

"Oh no you don't!" warned the Pastoria gym leader. The Squirtle showed him her tongue before it used water gun to shoot itself over to the other side. All of the boys sweatdropped. "OK. One of us has to go over to the girls side" muttered Wake. The blond sunk into the water, only visible from eye and up. The adult looked at the other male. "Roark, be a man and go and fetch my Squirtle" said Wake. "NO WAY! It's your Squirtle!" exclaimed the boy. "True. But in case there are any girls, you can not see much. Second, you are the youngest" said the male. "I'm not THAT near sighted...I only have –0,75 on both eyes" muttered the Oreburgh gym leader as he went to the wall. It was 6 feet tall, but the young man was only 5'8" tall (AN: Or 1,74 meters. The average for men in Japan is 1,71 I think). He stood on his toes and held one hand over his eyes.

* * *

Only Gardenia and Candice were left at the women's side. The other two had left since the heat had becomed too uncomfortable for them.

Both of the girls had talked a lot with each other and did not hear the boys. Suddenly, a Squirtle shot itself over to them. "Aaaw, what a cutie!" said the gingerhead before she hugged it. "Squirtle squirtle!" said the turtle while it smiled. "That Squirtle can not be wild; they do not live in this part of the region" informed the raven haired girl. "Do you have an owner?" asked the female. The pokemon nodded before it pulled its face to resemble her trainer. "Wake?" inquired the other female. "Squirtle!" said the water pokemon. Suddenly, they saw a brown head peeking up from the wall. "WHO IS THERE!" yelled both of the girls. The head turned out to be Roark, with one hand covering his eyes. "Can you please send over the Squirtle? Wake forced me" said the male. ((AN: This is STILL a K+ rated fic, since they're all covered up)).

The Eternia girl picked up the Squirtle while she made sure that the towel was safely secured around her torso. "You can look now. Candice is under water and I'm in a towel" said the female. The male opened his eyes before he took the turtle. "Thanks" said the Oreburgh boy and disappeared. For some reason, his mind did not have any dirty thoughts.

The male went towards the Pastoria man with the pokemon. "Squirtle, come back. Thanks for getting her Roark" said the adult and made it return back to the pokeball. The Sunnyshore gym leader leaned towards a rock. He looked up towards the sky. The young man looked handsome: his hair was usually somewhat wild when dry, but it was plastered to his foreheadin its wet state. His blue eyes glittered as they reflected the stars that had just appeared.

His shoulders and chest were above water level. The pale skin glistened a little because of the water. To cap it, the blond had a nice and toned torso as well. "Hey Volkner. Why are you so quiet?" inquired the brunett as he sat next to him. He was a bit envious of his friend; blue eyes and blond hair was not common. He sighed. "I dunno...I had a really nice dream this night. I was thinking if it could mean something" informed the electric pokemon user. He told his friend what he had dreamed. "So, what happened after you leaned in and tried to kiss her? Did she responded, disappeared or turned away?" asked the brown-eyed boy.

"You waked me up, moron" muttered the blue-eyed boy. "Sorry" said the male and scratched the back of his head. He sat himself next to his friend as he looked up on the sky. They went in a couple minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5: Romance in the air!

Chapter five: Romance in the air….!

Next day, Gardenia woke up with excitement tingling in her stomach. Today was the dance day! Candice let out a small groan as she felt some faint pangs of pain go through her head.

"Good morning. Do not be so noisy, my head hurts a bit" said the girl. "Good morning" yawned the other female while scratched her head. The Eternia gym leader went into the bathroom and stripped off her pyjamas. She turned on the shower, stepped inside and poured some flower shampoo in her hand. 'I wonder how it will be on the dance tonight' thought the girl as she massaged the goo into her hair. She then cleaned her skin with some mild peeling cream before she went out of the shower and dried herself. After that, the grass pokemon trainer changed into a sun yellow sweater and brown sweatpants.

When the girls looked outside, it was very nice. The sun shone clearly from the sky despite that it was in the end of October. Since the Snowpoint gym leader had felt a little sick, she decided to stay inside. Gardenia knocked on the door to the boys room. It opened and revealed Roark in a light orange sweater plus somewhat baggy dark blue jeans. The glasses were not on his face. "Gardenia, hello. Come in" smiled the male. The girl went inside. Volkner laid in the bed and looked a tad bit sick. "He has a headache, so be a little quiet" whispered the rock pokemon user as he put on his trademark glasses.

The Eternia gym leader, being the caring girl she was, sat down next to him. "Hi. Hope you get better" she smiled before she gave him a very small hug. "Thanks" groaned the male with a grateful look at his face. Suddenly, Fantinas word repeated in her head. _"Make him feel comfortable in your company"_ ecchoed the womans voice. ' I have to make it up for him, but how...? I know!' thought the female. She went towards the Oreburgh gym leader with a grin on her face. "Hey, Roark...do you want to go a small walk with me?" whispered the 20-year old. "Err...OK" replied the boy.

* * *

Both of them went out and Gardenia tried to figure out how she could make her friend to open up more. "So Roark...Do you look foreward to the dance tonight? I'm kinda nervous" stuttered the girl. The rock pokemon user felt relieved. "I feel nervous as well. I mean...I've never danced with a girl before" said the male, who could not believe that he just said that. "I've never danced with a boy before" said the gingerhead as she walked closer to him. "You haven't!" exclaimed the boy with a surprised look at his face. They stopped at a field that had some trees in their autumn wardrobe, which consisted of leaves in all shades of yellow or orange.

"Wow...how beautiful..." said the female. The brunett couldn't take his eyes of her; her pale, peach-pink skin had a nice, faint glow to it. Her ginger hair shone in the sun and her amber eyes were filled with happiness. Suddenly, the urge to kiss her started to bubble up in him. 'I gotta keep it down!' thought the male. The Eternia gym leader looked at him.

"Hey Roark. I have always wondered how it is to work in a mine" said the girl. The Oreburgh boy snapped out of his trance. "It is kinda lonely and dark sometimes, but it's all right most of the time. And it is quite exciting to search after fossiles" said the male. Suddenly, the 20-year old started to tickle him. "Hey, it tickles!" chuckled Roark while he felt her small fingers tickle his stomach. He tackled her and both of them landed in a pile of leaves. "Ha ha! That was funny!" laughed the brunett before he stood up and offered his hand. "Yeah" said the female as she grabbed his hand. It pulled her up like she weighed nothing.

"You have really strong arms Roark" said Gardenia and looked at him with a look he could not understand. The boy blushed magenta but had a small smile on his face. He used his arms (as well as his legs) a lot in the mine since he had to carry a lot of heavy rocks in all directions. "Thanks" replied the rock pokemon user before they went back in silence.

* * *

The dance was coming up. Both Candice and Volkner had got a bit better, but they would go back to their rooms if they got worse. The blond was in a cobalt blue shirt with the two first buttons open and a pair of black trousers and black shoes.

Roark on the other hand was clad in a light green shirt, dark brown trousers and shoes. He also had the two first buttons open. "Let's go and pick up the girls" smiled the oldest male. The two boys went to the girls room and knocked at the door. The Snowpoint gym leader opened.

The blond's jaw almost hit the ground: she was in an ice-blue spagetti strap dress that reached her knees while her ebony hair was in a braid. The girl also had a little make-up on her face.

"Oh hello! Come in!" greeted the female and moved a little. There stood Gardenia. Her usual black headband had been replaced by a violet one and she weared a spagetti strap dress that reached to her knees. But her dress was light violet and not ice blue. "Hi! Let's go now, shall we?" said the girl. The brunett looked like he had been hit by the big hammer in Super Mario Smash Melee. "Yeah, lets go" replied the male while he tried to supress the bubbling urge inside him. Suddenly, both of the boys felt a small arm hold around theirs.

"It's a tradition that boys hold girls like this if they escort a girl to a dance" said the raven-haired girl. Neither of the guys mind, so they went to the dancing room straight away.

* * *

They arrived to the dancing room. Wake was in a nice turqoise shirt. His slacks were in black, and so were his shoes. He had also dropped his mask, which revealed his rather rugged face. Byron was clad in a green shirt, just like his son, but his was in moss green. His trousers were brown and so was his shoes.

Fantina was wearing a dark purple dress that reached the floor and her shoes were black. Maylene was dressed in a knee-long, spagetti strapped dress in a shade lighter than Volkners shirt. Her shoes were black.

Then, Mavis and Cynthia appeared, both of them in a spagetti strapped black dress that reached the floor. But the Pokemon masters dress had some ruffles in it. "Let us put on some music, shall we?" announced the blond before she turned down the light a little. The brunette sat on some music on a stereo and both of the girls started to dance.

The music was kinda jazzy and Wake took Fatinas hand. "Want to dance?" asked the Pastoria gym leader. "I love to" replied the woman before they both started to dance. "I know this is embarrasing for you Maylene, but I will not dance with you unless you want to" said the Canalave man. "Nah. I like this one" replied the Veilstone gym leader before they started to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" asked the electric pokemon user. "Mhm" replied Candice and grabbed his hand before they started to move. The other couple followed suit. When the music came to an end, Cynthia putted on a slow dance. Maylene and Byron went out of the dance floor since they were going as a 'parent' and child.

"Hey Roark...if you do not want to dance with me, you don't have to" mumbled the gingerhead. "I would like to dance with you if you're all right with it" said the brunett. She gave him a nod in reply before a pair of arms circled around her. The girl turned a little pink before she rested her head on his chest; her hands were loosely wrapped around his shoulders. She could hear his heartbeat; it calmed her down somehow. The male rested his head a little on hers. Her perfume smelled like coconut sorbet, banana flower and something that he couldn't figure out ((AN: This perfume is Escada Pacific Paradise)).

The other couple danced as well. The blond looked down on the girl. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. 'Weird that she is an ice pokemon user...she's so warm and lovable' thought the male. He then smelt her perfume. It smelled like pineapple, peach and other things he could not figure out (AN: This perfume is Escada Rockin' rio. I really like both of them). Volkner wished that the song never ended. And so did Candice.

Unfortunately, the song ended. After that came a funky samba song, where everyone tried to make their own version. Wake and Fantina were practically rocked: their version was so funny that everyone, including Cynthia and Mavis, laughed so much that they had problem to stand upright.

"I do not think we have to declare a winner here" said the Elite Four leader before she dried her eyes. Everyone agreed. "Thanks for the dance" said the Hearthome gym leader before kissed her partner on his mouth. The kiss was rather sweet, which made the Pastoria gym leader blushed pink. Everyone laughed a little; especially Byron. "I told you so, I told you so" teased the steel pokemon trainer. "Shut up" retorted his friend. The dance ended two minutes later.

* * *

Next day, they were all heading home. Roark was up rather early because he could hear someone tap on the window. "Hm?" yawned the male and put on his glasses. A note was attached to the window. 'Meet me at the hill in the forest. Gardenia'.

The brunett dressed himself in a moss green jacket, black T-shirt and blue jeans before he went up to the hill. There stood Gardenia, wearing a peach-coloured cardigan, cream-white tanktop and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Roark! I just wanted you to show you this" said the girl and grabbed his hand before she went a little longer into the forest. The sun was rising, and it was dew on the leaves that laid on the ground. Some Beautiflys and Butterfrees flied around. "Oh my...this is pretty" muttered the boy. "Since you are a mineworker, I just thought you wanted to see this" said the Eternia gym leader. "Yeah, I do not see things like this very often" smiled the Oreburgh gym leader.

Suddenly, he noticed that the female was closer. She had a smile on her face and the sun made her ginger hair shine like copper. Her pale skin was clear like ivory. The urge suddenly bubbled up in him again. 'Oh no! This is a REALLY bad timing!' thought the boy as he tried to supress the urge. "Hey...do you feel all right?" asked Gardenia, who looked a little worried. 'Time to tell the truth' thought Roark. "I dunno...each time I see you, I just get this urge to kiss you. I'm trying to supress it, but it has becomed stronger. If you think I'm weird, I'm fine with it" replied the male.

The 21-year old blinked. "I do not think you are weird. I'm one of your best friends after all" said the girl and looked up at him. The amber-eyed male smiled. "Thanks" he smiled. "That urge...can you feel it now?" wondered the grass pokemon user and leaned in. The rock pokemon user nodded while he felt his face turn warmer.

"Do not supress it. Just follow it" whispered Gardenia before she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a very sweet kiss. Roarks brain took two seconds to register what was going on. Then, his instincts started to kick in as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips pressed against her in a light fashion. After a half eternity, they broke away.

" I love you" said the female and hugged him. She felt happiness fill her whole body. "Same here" replied the male while he stroked her head. His heart swelled with a mix of emotions he had never felt before. But they were good ones.

They went back to the Pokemon headquarter building. The girl went into her room and saw her friend comb her hair. "Hello Gardenia! Why do you look so happy?" asked the ice pokemon user. "Roark kissed me" announced her friend. "You gotta be kidding! How was it!" exclaimed the other girl. "It was really sweet" smiled Gardenia. "Did it taste anything?" asked Candice. The female raised her brows. "Uummm...it tasted like...spearmint" replied the Eternia gym leader.

The rock pokemon user went into his room and saw that his friend had just got up. "Why do you look so happy?" inquired the blond. "Uhm...Gardenia kissed me" answered the male while he tried to ignore his warm cheeks. The eyes of the other boy snapped open. "Is that true!" he asked before he got up and looked straight into his friends eyes.

Roark nodded. "How was it?" asked Volkner. "Uhm...soft" replied the male with a smile. "Did it...taste anything?" wondered the boy. "It tasted like...peach and vanilla" said the rock pokemon user (AN: Thank you Stimorol).

* * *

A little later on the day, they were going home. Since Candice had the longest way, Cynthia would to send an Altaria to fly her home a few hours after they had reached Sunnyshore. The others went back to their towns straight away.

"Bye! See you soon!" said Candice and hugged her brunett friend. "See you later" said Roark with a smile. His friend smiled and pulled him into an one-armed hug. After some goodbyes, they went home.

The Snowpoint gym leader had never been in Sunnyshore before, so Volkner showed her around. They ended the day with a visit to the hill where the lighthouse stood. The sun had gone down and it was a beautiful night; the sky was cloudless, stars glittered and the full moon shined. 'I think I should tell her now' thought the blond and looked down on her. "Uhm, Candice..." stuttered the male. "Hm?" replied the raven-haired girl who looked a little curious.

"Err...I...I love you" announced the blue-eyed boy and felt his face grow hot. 'SHOOT! That was just stupid!' thought the male. To his suprise, the ice pokemon users face turned light pink. "I love you too" replied girl and gave him a sweet smile.

Volkner bent down and kissed the girl on her lips before he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss was rather soft, but it sent tingles down Candice's spine. The female kissed back while her hands wrapped around his neck. 'It tastes like...peppermint' thought the raven-haired girl. They broke away with a smile on their faces. 'It tastes like...raspberry' thought the Sunnyshore gym leader.

Suddenly, an Altaria landed beside them. "Bye Volkner!" yelled Candice. Volkner waved goodbye while he hoped that this kiss would not be his last.

AN: I KNOW the ending is cheesy. I just couldn't think on something better .


End file.
